


I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, Tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the best party he’d ever been to, but it wasn’t the worst, either. </p><p>Inspired by this post on Tumblr: http://fucklinski.tumblr.com/post/41990645819</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Crossfade's _Cold_.
> 
> This may or may not become a series of short fics. It depends on whether or not inspiration strikes again.

It wasn’t the best party he’d ever been to, but it wasn’t the worst, either. That prize went to Matt Dhaeler’s fifteenth birthday party, and heck if Stiles actually knew why he’d agreed to go. Probably because of Scott.

Most of the attempts Stiles made to suppress his inner asshole and pretend he didn’t think more than half of Beacon Hills High School was a waste of space were because of Scott.

But as far as Greenberg’s attempt at an after party went - well. Stiles was fairly sure his gran’s phrase “fair to middlin’” could never be more accurately applied.

Still, the company was decent, and the alcohol wasn’t too watered down.

Things took a turn for the strange when he felt the pressure of a pair of eyes, and he glanced up from his small audience of fellow geeks and bench-warmers, fully prepared to tell Jackson to get lost. Instead, he found himself staring wordlessly at the man - because he couldn’t be mistaken for a boy, not with that dark gaze and the dusting of stubble which highlighted a strong jawline - who was watching him from across Greenberg's backyard, the flames of the fire pit between them flickering sensually across his strong features.

Through the haze of a few too many drinks, Stiles was able to come up with a name, and he struggled to discern any possible explanation for Derek Hale to stare at him when there were so many more attractive, better-adjusted people milling around. Besides, there was no way Derek was actually single. Doubtlessly he had someone back at school waiting for him to finish his trip home. As he continued to stare, he tried to remember why Derek was even back in town, and then he felt someone brush past him with a soft, “‘Scuse me, Stilinski.”

Glancing toward the source of the voice, he was met with the youngest Hale’s apologetic smile and then the swirl of long dark hair about her shoulders as she turned, heading straight for her brother. That was right. Derek had been her escort tonight at the homecoming game. Stiles could remember now the soft look Derek had given her when she’d been announced as BHHS’s female representative for the Arts.

Derek had looked really good earlier tonight, wearing that tux, but as Stiles watched his little sister wrapping her arm around his leather-clad one while Derek looked down at her with an indulgent grin, he decided he preferred Derek like this: casual, sexy, and just a little bit dangerous to anyone other than his family.

He felt an unexpected pang of disappointment as the pair turned to leave, and then a wave of desire as Derek took one last look in his direction. Their eyes caught before Stiles could look away, and Derek smirked.

Then the Hale siblings were gone, and Stiles was left with a dry mouth and a mind that was oddly blank.

One thought managed to cut through the mire left in Derek’s wake.

He had to see him again before Derek left town. But how?

Taking a sip of his drink, Stiles decided to leave his friends to their own devices and walked away, beginning to plot.


End file.
